Be Safe
by drainaxx
Summary: After seeing Zoro standing on the pool of his own blood, Sanji just wished he would be safe. ONE-SHOT.


The party had been going on for almost a full day. The music was still loud and laughter can be heard from every corner of the room. Every person in the room was celebrating while recovering from the battle that took place the day before. With the Strawhats winning against Gekko Moriah, everyone who was stuck in the island because of Moriah's doing felt safe and free after being there for so long. All of them were desperate. They felt like no hope will shine upon them. For months and years, the finally felt relieve.

The only one silent in the lively room was one green-haired swordsman laying unmoving on the table. The only indication that he's still alive was the soft breathing that came out of his chest heaving up and down. The man looked awful. Bandages were wrapped all around him, covering his cuts and bruises from the previous fight. Most people would think that the wounds are caused by his and his crewmates' fight with Oars and the impact of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma's attack to the island, but the one that actually knew the reason were just a few.

After hours of dancing, Sanji leaned back to the walls of the ruined castle where the party took place. A cigarette is dangling from his lips with his fingers holding the other end of it. He watched as all the people in the room celebrated with joy. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were dancing together using some weird dance moves with Franky joining them in an even weirder dance move. Brook, the Strawhats' newest crew member was happily playing music, filling the room with a joyful atmosphere. His lovely ladies, Nami and Robin were chatting with each other, clearly not minding the loudness around them. All the other Moriah's victims were enjoying the party as well.

At last, Sanji's eyes fell on the sleeping swordsman atop the table. He thought back over what happened hours ago.

Sanji knew all of the Strawhats would gladly give their lives to save their captain. But at that time, seeing Zoro standing in front of Kuma, willingly saying to take his life instead of his captain, Sanji was moved to see how brave he was.

Despite all their banters and fights, Sanji had a full respect for the swordsman. Seeing that event reminded him of when Zoro opened his arms to Dracule Mihawk's blade in front of the Baratie. It was a will so strong to become the best swordsman in the world that he would gladly do it.

So Sanji stepped up. He didn't want Zoro to throw away his dreams. He would rather throw away his own dream. The All Blue was most probably a fantasy for him while being the best swordsman is a true goal. It's not delusional and it was reachable. But searching for a sea that would most probably wouldn't exist? It was a long shot. A mere dream.

He mustered up all of his strength left to speak. But the swordsman as thick-headed as he is, punched Sanji on his gut. Knocking him black.

After hours, he finally woke up. The only thing on his mind was not Nami or Robin, or any other else in the crew. He stood up and searched for the swordsman.

All the time he was searching, Sanji only thought.

' _What if he's dead?'_

' _What if I'm too late?'_

' _Who am I gonna train with?'_

' _Who am I gonna fight with?'_

' _Why did he do this?'_

' _Why didn't he just let me do this?'_

Thoughts was scattering his brain. His head was throbbing and his heart was pounding fast. He wouldn't want his friend to die. Yes, _his friend_. Because he is.

Tears was about to shed his face when he found the swordsman near the woods beyond all the rubble from the castle. The swordsman was still standing, but the pool of blood beneath his feet shows that nothing good has happened.

The swordsman had said, "Nothing happened" when he asked him about it. Zoro's knees immediately bucked after that, eyes closed falling straight to the ground.

Sanji ran for him and held the swordsman in his arms. Tears finally dropped when he saw all the blood on the man. He didn't want to think this could be the end for Zoro. It was too soon. He called for Chopper as loud as he can while stifling his sobs.

After Chopper came, it was a blur. Chopper treated Zoro immidiately inside the castle ruins. Sanji didn't even try to walk inside to stay by the swordsman's side. Rather he just stood outside chain-smoking like there's no tomorrow. He chanted to himself that Zoro would be safe and all would be fine.

Before the party started, some of Moriah's victims tried to tell the rest of the crew what really happened to Zoro. This made Sanji snapped and dragged them outside. He knew Zoro wouldn't want anybody to know what happened so he made them tell just him.

After being told, he decided to cook the banquet. Dedicating it all to the sleeping swordsman and his bravery.

Finally he stood up straight and walked towards the swordsman and watched his steady breathing. Slowly he brought his hands to Zoro, tracing the bandages wrapping his body. Until suddenly Zoro's hands moved from his side.

A cocky smirk was plastered on Zoro's lips and the first word that came out from his lips after he woke up was, "Idiot Cook."


End file.
